Oh my my my
by BrunetteBaby17
Summary: One shot based on the song Mary's song Oh my my my by Taylor Swift.


Hey everyone I really love this song and decided to try to write a one shot for it. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or High School Musical 1,2, or 3. I also don't own the song Mary's song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift.

---

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights

_The petite curly hair of the seven year old brown eyed girl was tied neatly in a pony tail and bounced as she ran giggling. Her eyes shined brightly as she closed in on her target. Two more feet, she thought as her smile grew. She lunged and giggled as her and her best friend tumbled to the ground. Their eyes sparkled brightly as they laughed and hugged each other tightly._

"_You're a loser," He said while his nine year old crystal blue eyes stared down at his best friend who pouted playfully._

"_You're a meanie butt," She said defensively as she pushed him away and quickly got up. She looked at him before stomping away towards her mom. "Mama!" She yelled crossing her arms across her chest pouting. Their mothers turned around and looked at the two. _

"_He/She was mean to me!" They yelled in unison. They looked at each other and glared. Their mothers couldn't help the smirk as they turned and looked at their husbands. _

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

_The fathers looked at each other and immediately burst out in laughter. "They are going to grow up and marry each other," Jack said as he grabbed his beer off the table and took a big gulp. Jose nodded and followed suit._

"_Eww boy's are gross Daddy!" Gabriella shrieked as she climbed up on her dad's lap who just laughed in response._

"_Sadly you won't always think that baby girl," He said hugging her close and kissing her forehead. Gabriella made a face at her dad who just smiled and looked at Troy who stood staring at Gabriella. "What are you waiting for son ask her to marry you," Jose said playfully which caused Troy to look at him disgusted._

"_She's icky," He said and ran to his mother and looked up at her hopefully. His mother looked at Maria and they both couldn't help but roll their eyes._

"_Oh my my my," They both said before bursting out into giggles.  
_

_  
_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

"_It you don't get off I'ma beat you up!" Troy threatened as he glared at Gabriella who sat in the swing determined. _

"_No you won't," She stated smirking at him which caused Troy's glare to intensify._

"_Want to bet," He said bringing his fist up from his side and pound it into his open palm. Gabriella looked at him scared as tears rimmed around her eyes. "No don't cry…I was only joking," He said as he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and hugged him back._

_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

"_Let's play a game," Gabriella said looking up at Troy as they walked around their block. He raised his eyes brows curiously before responding._

"_What kind of game?" He questioned as his eyes stared at her._

"_Truth or dare," She said smiling which he returned easily._

"_Ok you first," He said as they sat down on his front lawn. She bit her lip and thought for a minute before smiling._

"_Okay Truth or Dare?" She asked. _

"_Dare," He said with a shrug._

"_I dare you to kiss me," She said with a smirk. He looked at her unsure and rubbed his neck. Their eyes locked as he slowly leaned in. Her heart beat fast as she stared at his approaching lips. He was so close she could feel his breath. Just as his lips were about to meet hers she jumped up and ran. "You can't catch me!" She yelled over her shoulder. Troy stared after her for a minute before smiling and running after her. _

__

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

"_I can't believe I'm officially sixteen!" Gabriella shrieked as she twirled in her black fitted dress. Troy smiled and couldn't help the urge that ran through him._

"_You look beautiful Brie," He said staring down at her. She looked up at him and got lost in his familiar sparkly blue eyes._

"_Thanks wildcat," She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You know what I just realized," She asked as she stared up at him smiling. He smiled back and gave him a questioning look. "You old," She said giggling. _

"_You know what I just realized," he fired back. She smiled and motioned for him to continue which her gladly obliged. "Your mean," He said pouting. She laughed before flinging herself into his arms._

_He smiled as he twirled her around before setting her down and pulling her against him. She laughed and hugged him tightly before angling her body slightly away from him. She looked up at him and she could feel her stomach flip as she realized how close he was. She bit her lip and leaned up slightly. Before she knew it his soft warm lips were pressed softly against hers. Her arms slowly wound around his neck as she angled her head to the side and deepened the kiss._

_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

"_Ah ha!" Jack said as he stared out the window at the two teenagers. "They are so not going to last," He said laughing before closing the window. Jose laughed with him and nodded his agreement. _

"_Oh why do you sat that?" Lucille questioned as she slid onto Jack's lap. He looked at his wife and rolled his eyes._

"_Like they are in love," He snorted before pecking his annoyed wife's lips," She rolled her eyes and looked at Maria who sat on Jose's lap staring at her. _

"_Oh my my my," They said in unison as they laughed and rolled their eyes._

__

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck

And all I need is you next to me

"_Babe where are we going?" Her curious voice rang through his ears as he focused on the road in front of them. He casted a glance telling her to 'shut up' which she did with a pout. "Better yet where are we going at two a.m.?" She questioned about a minute later after she noticed the time._

"_Will you please just shush and wait," He said with a smile as he rounded a corner. Gabriella huffed and sank in her seat sulking. He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out a folded handkerchief from his back pocket and held it out to her._

"_And I'm supposed to do what with this exactly?" She questioned confused._

"_Cover your eyes," He instructed with a smile. Gabriella looked at him before shaking her head and throwing the handkerchief at his face._

"_Yeah… No!" She said as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. _

"_Come on Brie," He said leaning over and gently pecking her lips. Her eyes drifted closed and a soft moan erupted from her lips as he caught her lip between his teeth. "For me?" He asked as he pulled away. She stared at him dazed before nodding and blindfolding herself. The car jolted forward as he pulled back onto the road. They road in a comfortable silence until he finally pulled over at his destination. He quickly jumped out, ran around the hood of the car, and pulled open her door. He gently helped her out of his truck before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms and spinning her around. She giggled blindly and laughed even harder as they tumbled to the grass. He slowly reached up and pulled the blindfold off. She blinked wildly trying to get her eyes to adjust to the change in the lighting. Once her eyes had adjusted she gasped. They were at the old creek beds they used to play at when they were kids. She looked down at him, tears shining in her eyes, and smiled. _

"_You did this for me," She choked out as she stared at him. He flashed her his famous crooked smile and nodded. She giggled tearfully before pressing her lips firmly against his. He let his hands run across her thin fabric shirt causing her to shiver. He chuckled into the kiss as he rolled her over so he was on top. She laughed and squirmed away from him as he attacked her sides._

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

"_Ella just let me explain please," He begged as he ran after her. She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. The pain that filled her heart when she had seen him flirting up against the locker with none other then Sharpay Evans completely shattered her. A sob erupted from her lips as she began running towards her house. "It's not what it looked like Ella-," He yelled as he ran up the stairs of her house but was cut off with her icy glare._

"_I saw you with her!" She sobbed as more tears fell from her eyes. She stood firmly on her front door step and glared. "Get away from my house and out of my life!"_ _She yelled as she ripped the necklace he has given to her off and throwing it at his feet. He looked up from the necklace and into her hurt chocolate eyes angrily._

"_If you'd fucking give me one damn minute to explain it then we wouldn't be fucking fighting yet again!"_ _ He yelled frustrated as he tried to grab her hands. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grip and slapped him with all her might across the face before walking into the house and slamming the door._

_---_

"_Gabby wake up sweetie," Her mother's voice echoed through her throbbing head. Her blood shot eyes slowly opened and blurrily focused on her mom who stood next to her bed in her robe. She looked at the clock which read 5 a.m. She groaned and rolled over. "Gabriella get your butt out of bed and either get Troy to go home or fix things," She yelled as she yanked the covers off her daughter who whined and got up. She glared at her mom before stomping out of her room and towards the front door. She yanked it open and sighed once she spotted him sleeping on the swinging bench on her porch. She slowly walked towards him and kneeled down in front of his face. _

"_Troy…" She whispered as she gently stroked his cheek. He groans and opened his eyes which were blood shot. She felt so guilty seeing him so beat up._

"_Ella I-," He started but was cut off by her lips pressed softly against his ice cold lips. _

"_Shhh… Forget it… Come on let's go inside," She Said grabbing his arm which was freezing. "Oh Troy your freezing come on," She said yanking him up and putting his arm around her shoulders and leading him into the hose. She silently closed the door before leading him into her room. She laid him on the bed and pulled the covers over his cold body before closing the door._

"_I'm sorry," He shivered out as she climbed into bed next to him. She looked at him for a long time before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. _

"_Shhh I forgive you," She whispered as she kissed his forehead._

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

"_Can you believe it we are officially freshman in college," Gabriella said smiling up at her boyfriend of now three years. He smiled and chucked as they walked down the familiar road leading to their favorite spot, the park. _

"_Actually I can," He said smiling at her which she returned with a roll of her eyes. "Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me missy," He said as they walked into their park and towards their tree._

"_Me roll my eyes at you?" She questioned as placed her hand on her heart. "Never," She said laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

"_So I have a question," He said as he pulled away from her and stood smiling in front of her. She gave him a confused look before gasping. "Will you marry me Gabriella Marie Montez," He asked grinning. She stood there shocked before breaking into a grin and jumped into his waiting arms. _

"_Yes! A thousand times yes!" She squealed as he spun her around. Their laughter emerged into one beautiful harmony as they both realized their dreams and wishes were going to come true. Their lives were forever going to intertwine and become one. _

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

_She bit her lip nervously and looked up at her father who stood next to her. _

"_You ready baby girl?" He asked smiling down at his little angel. She took a deep breath before grinning and nodding. He motioned to the guy to start playing the wedding march. She watched as her best friends and his best friends walked out before her. She lowered her veil before they began slowly walking down the aisle. She looked around and smiled even wider once she realized everyone had come. Her eyes drifted to the front and she could feel the happy and excited tears that brimmed her eyes once they landed on the love of her life. She kissed her father cheek before he handed her hand to Troy. Their eyes locked and they both couldn't help but grin at each other before turning to the priest._

"_Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked looking at Troy._

"_I do," He responded looking deeply into Gabriella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She smiled as tears sprang to her eyes. _

"_Do you, Gabriella Marie Montez, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking at Gabriella._

"_I do," She sobbed out causing Troy to grin at his beautiful soon to be wife._

"_I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," He said smiling at the two love struck adults in front of him before turning to Troy and saying, "You may kiss the Bride." Troy smiled before lifting her veil up and pressing his lips firmly against hers. She laughed into the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and the church erupted in cheers._

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

_Gabriella and Troy sat side by side on the swinging bench on Gabriella's old porch holding their two new born baby boys._

"_Can you believe it," She said smiling at her husband of three years._

"_No I can't… I can't imagine how a guy like me got so lucky and married a girl as perfect and beautiful as you," He said smiling as he leaned down and pecked her lips gently before looking at the baby boys in their arms. "How did I get so lucky," He murmured._

"_No I'm the lucky one," Gabriella said smiled and leaning against her husbands shoulder. _

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..." She sang as she looked out at the audience and smiled as she noticed him standing in the first row with their two baby boy's sitting next to him clapping their hands and smiling up at her. She giggled and thanked everyone for coming out before jumping off the stage and running to her family who engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Mommy you were great," Brian said and his twin brother Alex nodded his agreement. She smiled and kissed them each before looking up at her grinning husband.

"You were beautiful," He said smiling before pulling her firmly against him and kissing her lips sweetly. "I love you Mrs. Bolton," He whispered smiling at her.

"I love you Mr. Bolton," She said smiling back before kissing him passionately.

---

Hey everyone I hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard on it so please review and let me know what you think :) And don't forget to check one my other stories :)

-Alyssa-


End file.
